This is not what I bargained for
by motoroilfreeway
Summary: Levi can see things. As he grew older the more he can do things beyond just seeing them. It is a problem because he's not really into headaches after accidentally peeking at the future or getting an accidental field trip to an another realm that is so not the other side. Somewhat Ghost!Eren. Riren (somewhat).
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I can't believe I kept on forgetting to upload this here.**

**WARNING: UNBETA-ED, BE WARNED**

* * *

><p>Levi has always seen things no other people ever did.<p>

He used to talk to these things a lot; in private or public, no matter what the circumstance.

It was not much of a bother when he was younger, with people shrugging it off as one of a normal child's quirks; the imaginary friends thing.

As he grew older, though, the other children started noticing and they ridiculed him for it, something about being a _baby_ or sometimes, a nutcase.

Levi was fine with the harsh words; they never made a dent on his academic performance, still the top of their class, their teachers' favourite student. The model student, some other parents would say that never failed to make his parents swell with pride. Call him all they want, he's still way above them and he laughs at their mockery every time.

Soon they realized it's not working, and maybe it's also because the grown-ups never stopped with "Levi this," and "Levi that,", there are also times Levi overhears parents outside by the school's entrance sometimes scold their children, and hears his name in the sentences they spout. Soon, Levi realizes the parents are comparing him to them, why can't their children be like Levi instead and make them proud like how Levi does to his parents.

The physical harming began.

Levi squints his eyes at them in silent amusement as he see his supposed tormentors slowly fall to the ground, face first.

Whatever they do, Levi will always be above them.

One fight soon turned into two, then three a week, until it happened almost every day, no matter the time. Levi of course, was always ready to show them the way to the ground where they rightfully belong (right under his feet).

His image somewhat blurred because of the change of routine these people had for him.

He's still respectful, considerate, and even made sincere apologies for the kids he beat up (no matter how much they deserved it) just to make a show to the grown-ups that he's not on the wrong here.

Which somewhat worked, so all is good.

When he moved into high school, he made sure to keep his gift-as to what his favourite aunt kept on telling him-secret. Hidden.

No one must know.

The more he grew older, the more it seems like this ability he has grows stronger that sometimes not only could he sense beings (the strange beings) nearby; know a person's entire life story with a single touch, sometimes a glance; other times if he could concentrate enough he could see fragments of the future; and sometimes, he could feel his body drift to a different realm.

His parents know his problems, though they were more scared than concerned for their son's welfare they chose to ignore his pleas for help whenever a strong wave of headache invades his skull.

He doesn't hate them for it, for he understands that they didn't really have any idea who or what to ask for help when it comes to these kinds of things. They would rather have their son keep it a secret; if people were to know of this, they are sure it would get so much attention that could perhaps, ruin their son's wish for privacy.

December 25, Levi's seventeenth birthday, his aunt Mikasa gave him a small, black box.

In the small, black box Levi saw a silver-chained necklace, its pendant a clear stone on the front and a dark shade of midnight blue on the back. Looking closely he can see dark, thin lines inside that could be made out as an outline of half a wing, drawn in an unusual design. Both sides of the pendant has it, left and right; if glanced at a proper angle, with a proper lighting, they would be seen as overlapping wings.

It was beautiful.

Levi was kind of curious as to why would his aunt give him something like this, knowing Aunt Mikasa, she's not the type who's really fond of giving people things that have no proper use, like an accessory. Levi actually expected to see a watch or an expensive kind of fountain pen on the box.

All Aunt Mikasa said was, "This will help your problems with your gift. The vendor at a shop told me so."

A vendor? Doesn't that just scream suspicious.

As if she read his thoughts, she replied with a shrug, "It doesn't hurt to give it a try."

So he did.

He had the best week of his life after that, with the headaches gone along with sudden visions of someone's memory; seeing transparent people who walk the streets try and talk to him, floating without their feet, sometimes their entire lower half; peeks at the future; and the now becoming occasional trips to the other realm.

It was great.

Levi thought, as laid on his bed observing the pendant without taking it off.

He turns it multiple times, rubbing the clear and dark blue stones, pushing at it.

Pushing-

Pushing-

The pendant actually turned.

Levi hums, and moved to turn his mirror to check how the blue pendant would look on him.

_Not bad._

Levi mentally shrugs, jumps back to bed. So it was interchangeable, big deal.

A glance at his clock and it says it was a quarter past six. About an hour more before his mother calls him for dinner. He had more time to take a little nap.

A dark figure stood by his feet, but Levi was already in a deep sleep to take notice.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: yes, I am still stuck in that scene in I Thought Imaginary Friends Go Away Once You Reach 9? (oh my glob it needs a better title /groans)**  
><strong>this one is pretty short maybe 3-4 chaps I'm done and I am gonna take my time because [we saw what happened to a fic when I rushed it due to disappointment] and I have 3 exams in physics and statistics the following week breathes hard**

**(I am still not over dmmd and yes, I finished both games and I am sad)**

**also, you can bug me on my tumblr motoroilfreeway**  
><strong>or my personal blog generatorreggg tumblr<strong>  
><strong>I track #motoroilfreeway<strong>  
><strong>just talk to me I want distraction from school so bad<strong>  
><strong>pls<strong>  
><strong>eats technical pen**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I wrote this chap a few weeks ago but since I hated ff's uploading system and we were hit by a typhoon, it was hella delayed.  
><strong>

**This is an apology**

* * *

><p>Levi wakes up with a jolt.<p>

He notices that the bed he was sleeping on before was now a dirty floor and there was a boy shouting and slapping him awake. Panic is evident in his expression and now that his eyes are open, albeit his sight is a bit blurry from sleep, he can see that they are nowhere near his house. At all.

The sight brings him back in the world of the conscious.

"Where am I?"

"I'll explain it to you later, but right now, we have to go! They're coming!"

"Who's coming?"

As if on cue, a bright light appears somewhere not too far from their location accompanied with heavy footsteps and muffled voices. They sounded happy and excited.

The boy earlier hissed under his breath and pulled at his hair. He took a small glance at Levi. "I'll explain everything later, but now you got to hide." He pulls Levi's arm and he brings him to an unoccupied bungalow.

"Whatever happens, don't come out or make a noise until I get back. Do you understand?"

Levi honestly doesn't, but nods anyway because he needs answers.

The boy nods in return and closes the door behind him as Levi heard his footsteps start to fade. Whoever they are, Levi can see their lights from his window. He can hear the boy's voice join in the muffled voices outside, and soon they are gone as soon as they came. Just like that.

He's about to take a peek at the window when he jumps at the sound of the door breaking open. The boy was back.

"Come on, they're gone now."

When the boy felt Levi not following him out of the bungalow, he turned and gave him a surprised look like it was not practically possible for Levi to not to trust a total stranger he just met in the middle of nowhere, trying to hide him from faceless folks holding torches.

"How should I know that I can trust you? I don't even know who you are."

The boy faces him, and then nods his head.

"I'm Eren."

Levi doesn't move from his position by the door and leans against it frame as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"Still not enough to trust you."

"Will this suffice?"

He takes out a line of string around his neck and raises what appears to be some key attached to it.

Levi is still confused.

Eren must've noticed from the look on his face and drew out a frustrated sigh and made a move towards him.

"My sister always said I'm bad at explaining things, so excuse me,"

Levi flinches at the sudden contact before relaxing when he realized he was just looking for the pendant his aunt gave him not more than a week ago for his birthday, and also last Christmas. Sometimes he really hated the fact that he was born during a holiday. He gets to see all the family members he never knew he had and talk to them about things he's not comfortable about. His father values family ties and what not, so Levi had no choice but to shut his mouth and socialize.

Eren raises Levi's pendant and shows him the symbols engraved on it, and then shows him his key with the same symbols engraved all over it. They're not exactly the same, but the symbols engraved are similar.

Once he gets a better look at them both, Eren puts a bit of distance between them again and hides his key under his shirt. He looks at the ground and started kicking rubbles.

"I'm really bad at explaining things, but I hope you're not dumb enough to understand even a lick of it through that now, are you?"

Of course, he's not that dumb.

"So how did I get here?"

Eren raised his head to stare at him in the eye again and point at his now exposed pendant.

"That did."

"And you?"

Eren blew a sigh through his nose, giving a pained look. "I don't know."

Levi had nothing to say to that, and instead allowed his eyes to roam the area. Everything is dark, but they can see well due to the moon's light. Tall trees, old, worn down houses and a dirt road; this place looked like it had been long abandoned for decades, a complete ghost town. The two of them doesn't really fit in here.

"Is there a way for us to get out of here?"

"You do."

Levi gives Eren a questioning glance.

Eren returns it with a small shrug of his shoulders, grinning a bit.

"You just need to do what you did again before you went to sleep."

"What?" Levi is not following what Eren's talking about.

Eren huffs a small laugh and points at his pendant. "Switch it back to white."

"That will get us out of here? Just like that?"

Eren beams at him and with shaking shoulders as he tries to suppress laughter, he points at him. "That will get _you _out of here." He whispers mockingly, "_Just like that._"

Levi gives his pendant a look, before turning to Eren again, who is still currently smiling at him with his hands tucked into his jeans' pockets. The intensity of his smile decreases.

"I stay." He sighs dejectedly, his small smile still on his face.

"I'm trapped here." He adds.

Levi was about to open his mouth to retort when Eren cuts him off. "Go. Do it, before they get you too."

"Too?"

"Go."

"What about you?"

"I'll be okay. I'll find you when you get back to the real world." Eren flashes him a bright, reassuring smile.

Levi's hand shoots up towards his pendant, rubbing small circles on the blue stone. He mulls over the possibilities and Eren laughs again.

"You haven't told me your name yet."

Levi was halfway to switching his pendant back to white.

"I'll tell you when I see you in the real world."

And then Levi's gone.

Eren threw his head back to laugh out loud. His laughs sounded like howls in the dead of the night. He was crying the moment he recovered. He stayed in his spot for a while longer, his eyes still giving off his mirth as he stared at the spot Levi previously was in.

He turns his head left and right, his hands still tucked into his jeans pocket.

"He's funny."

Levi involuntary gasps for air when he feels his body slowly sink into the soft mattress that is his bed.

He shuffles for a bit and grabs at his mattress, tapping his palms all over it, and then he does the same to his pillows and blanket.

The floor is real too; concrete, just as he remembered. He grabs the pendant dangling on his neck, and sees its pearl white stone, glinting as if its talking to him.

He snaps out of his thoughts when he hears his mother downstairs, calling him because dinner is ready. Her mother turns to look at him from her position on the table as she sets up the plates and wrinkles her nose.

"Levi, what have you been doing upstairs? You're filthy."

Levi remembered lying on the dirt road the first time Eren found him. He looked down and saw the filth covering what once was his white shirt, and cussed under his breath as he ran back upstairs and threw on a clean pair of clothes.

Levi forgot his little trip to the other realm the moment he took a bite of his mother's cooking.

Levi slept on his desk that night though, tired after doing his homework and studying for his class' upcoming quiz for the next day.

It was 5 A.M. when Levi wakes up to someone hissing in a muffled whisper by his ear.

His sight was a bit groggy, but he can see a dark silhouette kneeling next to his seat. Levi jumps from his chair and painfully crashes on his bottom. He groans as he thinks how it could be possible for him to see these things when he's wearing the pendant and stares up the figure above him. He sounds like he's snickering, he's not really sure, with its voice muffled and its figure still dark and disfigured.

After a few moments, something clicks in Levi's mind and takes the pendant off his neck.

The dark and disfigured being in front of him blurs into Eren, snickering with his hands tucked into his jeans pocket. He looked just a Levi left him, except his opacity-Eren looked just like every other ghost Levi sees: Transparent and floating a few inches from the ground. Looking at the bright side, at least Eren is not missing a limb or two or bleeding from some wound.

Eren stops snickering and wipes the tears off his eyes as he watches Levi stand up from the floor, groaning a bit and gives Eren a dirty look.

"You're funny, did you know that?"

"No." He grumpily replies.

"Its 5 in the morning, Eren."

"Well, its not like the time is moving in the other realm, you know. I'm sorry for waking you up."

Eren's apology sounded sincere and Levi still have an hour before his mother knocks on his door to tell him that breakfast is ready, so he doesn't have much energy to get angry so he forgives him for now.

Eren's smile falters as he watches Levi head towards his bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Sleeping."

"Again? But you just got up."

"And now, I'm sleeping again." Eren was standing by his feet now and somehow that kind of felt familiar. He shuffles on his bed for a comfier position. "Eren."

"Yeah?" Eren responds bitterly.

"Are you here last night too before I went to bed?"

Eren plays with the strings of his red sweater-a garment Levi noticed he wasn't wearing back at the other realm where he first met him.

"Well, basically I just got here, so no."

Levi props himself up from his bed with his elbows and throws Eren a look. Levi noticed that Eren somehow resembles a child who can be easily pried open with simple looks and words.

"Eren." He said firmly.

Eren's eyes grew big and he furrowed his brows, his expression morphed into something akin to a child about to cry. He let go of the strings he's playing on his sweater and slammed his foot down with his hands raised in the air.

"Okay! I was here. I found you, okay. Just like how they did, though I was the first one to know so I came here before they did." He whined.

"Why are you keeping me from those people?"

"You'll end up like me." He said in a matter of fact kind of tone, albeit still meek from his earlier mini-tantrum.

"Trapped?"

"Yeah."

Levi studies Eren's expression for a while before speaking again. "Why?"

Eren's head perks up, "Huh?" and then lolls his head to the side, eyes wide like an innocent child, "Didn't I just told you before, you'll-"

"What will you get out of this?" he cuts Eren off, then gestures at himself. "For helping me?"

"You'll help me." Was the immediate answer.

Levi snorts. _As if_.

"You have no choice either way, you can't run forever and I can only do so much before they get their hands on you. I'm basically powerless against them."

"I'll throw the necklace away."

Eren tucks his hands inside his sweater's pockets and snorts. "Let me see you try."

Silence.

The silence tested Eren's patience and stomped his foot on Levi's floor again, as if it'll make noise. He took out his key and pointed his free hand at it. "They come back, okay!"

"Your necklace chose you, like how my key chose me. Once-once it picks you, you're as good as one of them."

That was one of the things that are confusing Levi. "Who are those people you kept on talking about?"

"The wallists." Eren answered and gave him a look as if Levi was asking if the sky is blue.

"The wallists," Levi echoed.

"I don't know, some cult obsessed with some walls."

Eren looking at everything but him as he explains and waves his hands again made it hard for Levi to take these things seriously.

"Right, got it. Goodnight, Eren."

Eren stops and whines again.

"Hey!"

Levi decided it's best to ignore him for now until his mother calls him for breakfast.

"You haven't even told me your name yet, you cheater!"

He can hear Eren's voice close to his ears and moves to cover his head with one of his pillows.

"Hey!"

"I'm Levi, now let me sleep."

The shouting stopped, much to Levi's relief. Although maybe he was talking too early.

"Hi, Levi. I'm Eren." He can fell Eren waving.

Levi presses his pillow closer to his ear. "Shut up."

* * *

><p><strong>EN: So. This fic. Its not perfectly planned out. Well, not really.**

**You see, I kind of came up with different endings and shit and I already asked a friend about which of them all is better and she can't pick one either. SO. I'm going to make this fic into some kind of interactive type (but not rly?), kind of like a pick-you-path thing.**

**Like somewhere in this fic there will be a part/s where:**  
><strong>If you want so and so to do this go here/ or /if you want so and so to do that go here/**  
><strong>something like that.<strong>

**I'm still not sure if I'll separate them as chapters or compile them in a series yet. You'll know when it happens. idk how ff even works, ugh.**

**I'm sorry my head is such a wreck.**


End file.
